Belarus and The Nyochildren
by amebelbaby64
Summary: It turns out Belarus has been hiding a secret. What is this secret and what is she hiding in her house?
1. chapter 1

the meeting room was in chaos as usual. america yelling about being the hero again, France flirting with everyone, and england talking to thin air. Belarus was sitting at the table not talking to everyone as usual and watching over her brother. Germany was getting more and more ticked off at everyone. the meeting was getting louder and louder till you could hear it two floors down. everyone was so busy arguing that they didnt see a little girl slip in through the door. she stood there frozen and several country's began to take notice. "ve Germany, who is that little girl?" Italy whispered. the girl silently looked around the room before running to Belarus." mamma!!" she cried. everyone stood shell shocked and Prussia's jaw almost literly hit the floor. Belarus picked up the girl and put her on her knee. what did I tell you about the meetings?" Belarus scolded gently. the little girls eyes started watering and she cried"mamma, Maddie's missing!"

dun dun daaaaa!!! I gave you a cliffhanger!!!! this is my very first story so I'm sorry if I stinks. it is just an idea I just had.


	2. Chapter 2

_Last time on Belarus and the nyochildren:_

"Maddie's missing!"

 _This time on Belarus and the nyochildren._

what do you mean she is missing? Yelled Natalia

The little girl shivered into her chest. "we were playing hide and seek for fun." "I found a great hiding place too!" "But we can't find Maddie and it's been hours! The bigger girls are at home looking for her right now, But I went to get you. If anyone can find her you can mama!"

Natalia gazed down at the young girl. Then she held her head back up, her eyes filled with determination. She looked at Ludwig. "I am afraid I must leave the meeting early." She got up to leave but Alfred stood in her way. "Woah dudette you seriously think that we will let you go without helping you?" He laughed "I'm the hero, and I will help you look for this Maddie of yours." Multiple countries stood up too _._ Shouts of "I'm coming to help" rang around the meeting room. Natalia sighed. "alright you guys can help too"

She pulled a picture out of her wallet. On the picture was a little girl about seven. She had dirty brown hair in low pigtails and cute red glasses. She was wearing a red coat with maple leaves on it. She also seemed to be holding a polar bear plush. This is what she looks like. However, she will be hard to find. She always seems to disappear and doesn't have much presence. She also is very shy and timid. So, look carefully. She could be anywhere. Noises of acknowledgement went around the room. Alfred stood by the doors okay you dudes ready? Let's find this girl!

Time skip

Mathew Williams made his way down the street looking closely for someone. He knew how it felt to feel unnoticed too. He kept trying to talk to Natalia about the little girl to learn something else about her but too no luck. She couldn't even seem to hear him. But that was fine. That happened all the time. He had decided to look anyway. While the meeting was going on it had started raining so he was soaked. He still had some sort of feeling that he could not stop to rest until he found this little girl. His eyes went up and down alleys and into stores. He would find this girl no matter how long it took.

Time skip

It had been a few hours of searching but the search had been fruitless. He still could not find the girl. Mathew felt like a failure. He couldn't even find a small lost girl. He was about to turn and trudge back back he felt something tap his leg. He looked down. It was a small polar bear cub with flowers on its ear. "who are you" she asked. "I'm Canada" he answered. The polar bear looked him up and down. She seemed to deem him worthy of something because she turned around and wanted him to follow her down this dark alley. They went down the alley and then came to this door hanging off its hinges. "inside" the bear said before going inside, expecting him to go with her. Mathew gulped. This was going to be a bad idea, he just knew it. He went inside the dark room and the door swung shut behind him. 


End file.
